FLW Wrestling: Perfect No More - Episode 19
August 20, 2014: Once we got to gorilla position, “Perfect” Samuel Pride was making his entrance. Our referee for the night was Ruben Dewi. I wasn’t wearing my jacket or sunglasses this night, and Crystal was already holding my Tag Team Championship. This wouldn’t change when we walked to the ring. We waited until FLW’s Pride was in the ring before we came out to no music or titantrons as planned. We walked to the ring quickly, holding hands as C22 introduced me. C22) “And now introducing his opponent...He comes FLW’s production room, weighing in at 224 pounds, accompanied by Crystal,” he began. Crystal) “You still have time to forfeit, Aaron.” “I’m not forfeiting,” I replied. We were halfway down the ramp. C22) “He is one half of FLW,” he continued. We were at the ramp’s end. Crystal) “Aaron,” C22) “Wiki’s Inaugural Tag Champions.” Crystal) “Just remember,” she said while I slid into the ring. C22) “He is,” I stood up as C22 finished my introduction with, “The Star, Aaaaaron Highlight!” Critics and Haters) “BOOO!” Supporters) “YAY!” I walked into my corner, staring at Pride and bottling my anger. Referee Ruben Dewi looks at us both, then turned to the bell keeper and points at him. Ding, ding, ding! The match began, however, I could not break my promise. I always keep my promises. I walked to the middle of the ring, keeping my eyes on FLW’s Pride. Then I turned around so my back faced FLW’s Bearer of the Full Nelson and shouted for him to apply his Full Nelson. After twenty seconds of waiting, I turned my head to see the little distance Samuel Pride made towards me. He was aware that I could just be goading him in to take a trap. “What are you waiting for? I’m giving you the opportunity to win this match!” I shouted. I turned my head away from him and raised both my hands. After another thirty seconds, the fight began. Pride would apply his Full Nelson on me and swung my head back and forth. I wanted to grab the ring ropes, but when you’re getting swung around, you just think about what it’ll stop. The crowd booed the Master of the Full Nelson. However, the swinging did stop when Pride attempted his Full Nelson Slam; I countered by hooking my right foot behind his leg. The audience cheered as he put me back onto the ground. About thirty seconds later after more swinging, he tried going for his Full Nelson Facebuster. This time I countered by bending down as far and fast as I could, sending Pride somersaulting over me. Pride landed on his back, but returned to a standing position quicker than me. The crowd cheered louder, but their cheers soon turned to boos when I was decked with a running clothesline after I just got up. My body fell down onto the canvas with my head bouncing off the mat. At that point, I couldn’t recall what exactly happened. I felt dizzy as Ruben Dewi checked on me. He asked me if I wanted to give up while he got me into a seated position. I simply told him “no.” He backed away from me and gave Samuel Pride a nod behind my back (that’s what Crystal told me backstage). Then Pride’s right knee smashed into my back. Pride kept his knee against my back and extended his arms over my chin. He then locked his hands together over my chin for a chinlock. After two minutes, fans chanted louder and louder for me. They screamed “Let’s go Aaron!” over and over, energizing me to break out of this chinlock. Ruben Dewi) In front of me, he asks “do you give up?” “No,” I replied, “I do not give up.” I tried breaking Pride’s grip by pulling his hands a part, but his grip was too tight. However, I almost broke his grip before he slammed his knee into my back. It hurt a bit, but was enough to make my attempt a failure. So how could I break his grip? If I couldn’t pull his hands apart, why should I not bite his hands? I mean, his hands are over my chin and mouth. Besides it’s not like I’d get disqualified for biting his hands once. “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “If you don’t tap, I prom- OW!” he shouted after I bit Samuel Pride’s hands. Audience) “YAY!” Ruben Dewi) “HEY, NO BITING! ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR,” he counted before I released Pride’s hands. I was free from FLW’s Pride’s chinlock, but was told I’d be disqualified pulled another illegal act. From there, I was getting up. Once I got to my right knee, Pride tried applying his Full Nelson. Since he only hooked my right arm, I elbowed him with my left elbow at least five times. FLW’s Master of the Full Nelson backed away, allowing me to get back to my feet. When FLW’s Bearer of Pride came back towards me, I dropkicked his head. We both fell back to the mat; he landed on his back, while I landed onto my stomach. After a few seconds of not knowing where I was, I crawled to the ring ropes blocking a small portion of Crystal’s cute face. Audience) “Aaron! Aaron! Aaron!” they chanted repeatedly. I grabbed the middle rope with both my hands and began to pull myself up. Then I grabbed the top rope with my right hand, however, I was not safe. Samuel Pride would yank me off the ring ropes and German Suplex me right onto my head. I fell onto my back after hitting my head. Ruben Dewi) “Aaron, are you alright?” I didn’t respond. Ruben Dewi) “Aaron, can you hear me?” Pride grabbed my hair, trying to get my lifeless body into position for a possible suplex. Then he draped his left arm over my neck. He was ready to suplex me, but instead I quickly clenched my hands behind his back and fell backwards. He was slammed back first onto the mat as I remained bridged for a cover. Ruben Dewi) “ONE...TWO!” he counted before Pride kicked his feet and raised his right arm (to lift his shoulder off the mat). I fell to the left side of his body. “D*mn it!” I smacked the mat, I thought I had Pride beat. My bottled anger was beginning to come out. I crawled to the ropes by my left; the ropes where Crystal was by. After a few crawls, I grabbed the bottom rope. Crystal) “Keep calm,” she said. I didn’t respond; I grabbed the middle rope with my left hand, then my right hand, and asked “what’s Pride up to?” Crystal) “I’m not sure, I saw him roll out of the ring a few seconds ago,” she replied. “Alright, thank you.” Crystal) “You’re welcome,” she responded, “...How’s your head?” As I grabbed the top rope with my right hand, I replied “hurting, but cannot stop me from winning.” Crystal) “He’s coming back into the ring,” she updated me. Audience) Reacting as Pride got into the ring, “BOO!” I grabbed the top rope with my left hand now before Crystal told me Pride had a steel chair. “The referee will take it from him.” Crystal) “He’s not.” “Is he blinded or something?!” Crystal) “Move!” I released the ring ropes and dropped to the ground right away, avoiding a steel chair shot to the back of my head. Unforunately, “Perfect” Samuel Pride’s head was hit when the steel chair bounced off the ropes. FLW’s Master of the Full Nelson dropped the chair as he fell down to the mat. The crowd cheered; I was about to cover Pride, but their cheers quickly became “boos” when Ruben Dewi walked out of the ring and spoke with C22. “He didn’t just disqualify me, did he?!” Crystal) “Can he?” “No, I never used the steel chair.” DING! DING! DING! C22) “And your winner by disqualification,” he paused and spoke with Ruben Dewi some more. I gestured for Crystal to back up; she did, and I rolled out of the squared circle. I was upset about what currently transpired. C22 didn’t have to go on because I knew I didn’t win by disqualification. I know me winning would make sense since Pride brought the chair into the ring. However, the referee never stopped him from using the chair (he watched what was going to transpire). Crystal hugged me and said “keep calm” again. C22) “Your winner by disqualification,” he obviously didn’t agree with Ruben Dewi’s call, “‘Perfect’,” he said as I placed my hands on Crystal’s arms. Most of the crowd erupted with “boos,” while I walked away from Crystal. “...Samuel,” he hesitated to say. I stared at Ruben Dewi from a side of the ring away from Referee Ruben Dewi. “Pride,” he finished before Ruben Dewi ran away. I would go on to chase Ruben Dewi to the back, however, he would avoid my wrath by locking himself inside a women’s bathroom. Unfortunately, I ended up leaving Crystal alone with “Perfect” Samuel Pride. She told me he approached her while I was backstage, but was saved by the guy trying to steal my valet, Aryan Gore. When I returned to the stage, I watched Aryan Gore carry Crystal up the ramp as Samuel Pride was laid out in the middle of the squared circle. ''What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Perfect No More - Episode 19? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - Just leaving a vote. ''' What did you think of FLW Wrestling: Perfect No More - Episode 19? Comment below and let me know. ' FLW Wrestling: Meeting Crystal's Family - Episode 20 Category: FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:"Perfect" Samuel Pride Category:Crystal Actionaez